


Spring Fever

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [42]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Spring Fever

**#16. Spring Fever**

**Prompt:** Stuck inside

**Word Count:** 117

**Characters:** Snow/David, Baby Neal

**Rating:** G

Spring was always Snow’s favorite time of the year. She loved the smell of fresh earth and flowers blooming.

She looked out the window at the perfect spring day and wanted so badly to ride a horse as fast as she could as far as she could.

But that was a different life.

In this life, the baby in her arms and the husband making pancakes kept in one place. Even if she could go and just ride for the day the barrier around that town kept her stuck inside a bubble.

One day that bubble would break and she could ride that stallion once again as far as she wanted. She just had to be patient.   


End file.
